


Falsettos One-shots

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Series: Falsettos One-shots [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One-Shots, Smut, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: Falsettos one-shots. Comment a number and any details you may want in the fic.





	Falsettos One-shots

**Author's Note:**

> Falsettos one-shots. Comment a number and any details you may want in the fic.

  1. Marvin and Whizzer are invited to Jason’s birthday party at a laser tag place 
  2. Marvin has to work out of town for a few months and him and Whizzer reunite at the airport
  3. Whizzer’s first time spending the night at Marvin’s house
  4. Unlikely lovers + Trendel go out drinking
  5. Marvin and Whizzer OR Charlotte and Cordelia slow dancing by themselves in their apartment
  6. Whizzer falls asleep on Marvin’s lap while watching a movie and Marvin doesn’t know what to do but “OH MY GOD HE LOOKS SO CUTE”
  7. AU where Marvin and Whizzer’s apartment needs to be redone ore repaired and Charlotte and Cordelia suggest that they stay with them while the work is being done(I might make this into a multi chapter fic)
  8. Marvin proposes!
  9. Marvin and Whizzer are strangers but now they’re stuck sitting next to each other on a 11 hour flight
  10. Marvin tries to make dinner for like the first time in his life and somehow he’s even worse than Whizzer is in the kitchen
  11. There’s a spider in Marvin and Whizzer’s apartment and they’re both trying to act like they’re not scared but neither one of them will kill it so the spider just kind of lives there until Charlotte or Cordelia come over and smashes it with a shoe
  12. *chanting* UNLIKELY LOVERS PLAYING TWISTER UNLIKELY LOVERS PLAYING TWISTER
  13. Whizzer gets into an argument with a baseball mom at one of Jason’s games and Marvin just stand back, smiling like a dork because Whizzer is being an embarrassing dad OMG
  14. *Here’s a sad one* Marvin lying roses on Whizzer’s grave
  15. Whizzer is a powerful position (Whizzer a royal) and Marvin is his subordinate. People would assume that Marvin would be submissive considering his lower position. Now imagine Marvin teasing Whizzer with his title as he dominates him in the bedroom
  16. “Marvin if you even think about touching my hair after it took me 2 hours to get ready and we are about to go out I will kill you.”
  17. Charlotte and Cordelia meeting at the Hospital Because Delia accidentally cut herself while cooking and Charlotte has to give her stitches 



**Author's Note:**

> Falsettos one-shots. Comment a number and any details you may want in the fic.


End file.
